Synthetically prepared human follicle stimulation hormone is used to test the functional capacity of developing follicles during normal menstrual cycle as reflected by the amount of steroid produced. Determine the time course of serum follicle stimulating homrone and steroid responses following administration of human follicle stimulating hormone.